Entre Drabbles y Retos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: No hay enlace entre capítulos. 015 LilyJames Conexión. Cap. 022: Silencio
1. El tiempo es

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a JkRowling, H pertenece a H xDD

**Notas Iniciales: **Este fict lo escribí ANTES de leer el sexto libro. Publicado en un grandioso foro en Jan 17 2005, 01:30 AM. Fue producto de que una inocente jovencita se metió a un chat y aceptó hacer un reto. Jamás me imaginé las consecuencias del mismo y menos aún de cómo iba a safarme de ello. Gracias a una de mis predilectasautoras me escuchó(entre bromas y pánico) me llegó la solución a ello.

Y he aquí uno de los drabbles que más me costó escribir en mi vida y al mismo tiempo estoy satisfecha por ello.

Dedicado a todos los que creen en el verdadero amor.

Reto Impuesto por la grandiosa mente shipperiana D/G: Mileya (Búsquenla en mis favoritos y les recomiendo altamente La vida en negro)

* * *

**El Tiempo es Traicionero y Aliado**

**

* * *

  
**

Siete años demuestran qué tan experimentado es Harry con la capa invisible para merodear por los pasillos del colegio a tan altas horas de la noche.

Harry llegó al lado este de la Torre Gryffindor. Una noche estrellada se apreciaba aunque la ventana estaba cerrada. Se detuvo a contemplar el espectáculo mientras doblaba la capa invisible y la ponía en uno de sus brazos.

Era una noche tan hermosa y encantadora. Tal como lo era...

_- _¿Harry? - escuchó en un murmullo. Harry sonrió. Últimamente se le ha visto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero esta vez la sonrisa fue fugaz. Harry se intrigó al verla abrazándose a sí misma, temblando de pies a cabezas.

En tan sólo dos pasos ella estuvo frente a Harry, quien notó cómo brillaban más los ojos castaños de su amiga. Y también la notaba pálida, seguro que la luminiscencia plateada la hacía ver así.

_- _¿Qué sucede? - indagó Harry comenzando a asaltarla con cuestiones referente a su salud, obligaciones como prefecta... Hermione se limitaba a negar con gestos, para luego callarlo depositando dos dedos temblorosos, en los labios de Harry quien sintió helada la piel de Hermione e inconscientemente pensó en que ella se estaba muriendo de frío. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacudir su capa de invisibilidad y deslizarla sobre ella

_- _Harry... yo... quiero decirte... - Hermione dijo mientras Harry le acomodaba la capa dejando sólo al descubierto su cabeza y la mano que pasaba nerviosamente por sus rizos castaños.

_- _Tranquila. Soy yo, tu amigo Harry - él dio con los hombros de Hermione y posó en ellos cada una de sus manos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante mientras demostraba el por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor.

Ella acortó la distancia en sus rostros dándole un tímido y breve beso en los labios al susurrar _«Te Amo»_

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La acción y las palabras eran procesadas por su mente. Sentía que los labios y las mejillas le quemaban.

_«No ahora» _Harry pidió mentalmente evitando ver sus ojos. Dos perlas parecían recorrer las féminas mejillas y Harry no quiso averiguar si así era _«Por favor... Dime que no es cierto» _

Hermione parecía querer cubrirse totalmente con la capa al mismo tiempo que esperaba alguna respuesta.

_- _Yo... yo... - Harry aspiró aire antes de soltar - Ginny y yo somos novios –

Hermione quedó paralizada por breves instantes. Cuando pudo tomar control de sus actos y coordinar sus pensamientos, se quitó la capa y la dobló con torpeza. Las manos le temblaban, toda ella temblaba terriblemente, y en nada se parecía a cuando llegó al pasillo, tímida y nerviosa.

_- _Lo siento... No lo sabía - su voz era casi irreconocible. Puso la capa en un brazo de Harry y se dio la vuelta, intentando inútilmente controlar las lágrimas, y aceleradamente se iba hacia su dormitorio.

Harry cerró los ojos aprisionando con fuerza la capa, luego se cubrió debajo de ella para darle alcance a Hermione.

_- _¡Hermione! ¡Espérame! - la voz le había salido tan irreconocible. La luz de la luna no llegaba hasta donde ambos estaban. Sin la capa invisible se verían dos sombras en medio del pasillo nocturno. _- Por favor, espérame - _pidió aprisionándola contra sí.

Ella no comprendía. ¿Esperarlo? ¿Ya no le había dado alcance? Lo único que Hermione pudo hacer en esos instantes fue empapar la camisa de Harry con sus lágrimas al tiempo que la arrugaba con sus manos.

_«Demasiado tarde tu confesión, Hermione... aunque yo tampoco lo hice en su momento»_ Harry levantó el rostro de su amiga deslizando sus dedos por la empapada piel. Harry acarició con sus labios los de Hermione una y otra vez, murmurando constantes «_Espérame»_

Hermione no entendía el por qué Harry le pedía que lo esperara, y no quería saberlo. No cuando cada encuentro de sus labios menguaba su dolor.

_«Que el cielo me perdone tus lágrimas... pero todo por los dos meses de vida le quedan a Ginny. Por favor, Hermione, sólo espérame»_

* * *

_Comentarios finales sobre el título_: **_Traicionero_** porque ambos no hablaron en su debido momento... y **_Aliado_** porque en 8 semanas más... Bueno, démosle 8 semanas y un día másn.n (Mente ciento por ciento Hr-H)

El reto consistía en: Hermione se le declaraba a Harry, pero él la rechaza a causa de que está con Ginny. (Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando escuché esta sentencia, y de nada sirvió los gritos, súplicas de auxilio o cualquier cosa, sólo me quedó pedir prestado a Buckbeak para que se la pasara picoteando a Mileya… **Y ESO ME RECUERDA A ALGO! **Buckbeak! Ya deja a Mileya en paz! XP)

Los detalles luego de esto fueron agregados por mi lado Hr-H que se resistía horriblemente a esta realidad sin un motivo humanitariamente válido (Y el **_Harry_****_ no ama a Hermione_** no existe en mi vocabulario, no toda esas palabras juntas en una misma oración, al igual que otro invento parecido, que es **_Hermione_****_ no ama a Harry_** ¿De dónde sacan ideas tan incoherentes:P)

Y sí, es muy sádico pensar _'Ya muérete, Ginny'_ pero... es mi obsesión y sé que la comparto con mucho de ustedes, por eso son una parte importante de mí:)


	2. El Ganador

Reto Impuesto por _Lord Voldemort_ (No me miren raro, que no me estoy codeando con fuerzas obscuras XD) ¡Ah¡Pasé mis exámenes con excelentes notas! Ya sé que a muchos no les interesa, pero me dan muchas ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Publicado en otro grandioso foro en Jul 10 2005, 10:25 PM.

**POV:** Lord Voldemort, el de mi fict, no el que impuso el reto n.n

* * *

**El Ganador

* * *

  
**

_Harry Potter ha muerto, y con él 17 años de humillación._

Siempre supe que él era un débil de primera, igual que todos lo que lo rodearon y dieron su vida por él en vano comenzando con la asquerosa sangre sucia de su madre y terminando con... Ja! Vaya coincidencia, una sangre impura, asquerosa y su dizque mayor fortaleza.

_Si a causa de su muerte fue que él se derrumbó. Y a esto le llaman 'la fuerza del amor' Son todas puras estupideces de débiles que buscan pretextos para justificar su cobardía._

_He ganado esta batalla, nadie más podrá irse en mi contra. He cumplido la maldita profecía y he resultado victorioso de ella. Gobernaré este mundo eternamente y todos me obedecerán o correrán la misma suerte de '**el-imbécil-que-vivió-para-morir-en-la-peor-miseria**'_

_Y ahí sigue su cuerpo inerte, bañado en su propia sangre por esas heridas inmensas. Creo que hasta fui benevolente al darle la muerte tan rápido. Si no le lanzaba la maldición igual hubiese muerto desangrado._

_Tan patético que es, este muchacho, tan débil y miserable. ¿Cómo llegaron a siquiera imaginar que esta lacra me derrotaría?_

_:Crack: Y adiós a su varita, lástima del dueño infeliz que la poseyó. Nadie puede contra mí, y ello todos deben aprenderlo._

_Y ahí está la sangre sucia. ¿Te das cuenta, pedazo de estúpida, que tu sacrificio fue en vano! Murió tu Harry Potter, tu niño-amado. Asqueroso. ¡Asqueroso y Patético!_

_Al demonio con esto. Aún me duelen las maldiciones de esta lacra, pero ya pasarán con tiempo... después de todo... la inmortalidad es mi siguiente meta._

_Ja__ Miren a estos dos, verdaderamente son patéticos y más que nada... Mierda! Cómo arde esta porquería en el pecho... Se parecen mucho a los Potter cuando murieron hace casi veinte años atrás... Por suerte estos dos idiotas no dejaron descendientes... sino otra lacra más para eliminar._

_Quizá debería cortarles la cabeza y ponerla en la sala de mi mansión._

_Qué demonios es esta luz? eh¡No entiendo esta estupidez! La vara del chico está destruida ¿Por qué demonios los fantasmas?_

_Ah! Es el espectro de Harry Potter que viene a vengar su muerte! Qué ridiculez ahora ha salido. Y extiende la mano... para tomar al espectro de la sangre sucia. Y los dos ¡Se atreven a reírse en mi presencia¡Malditos¡Malnacidos! Si estuviesen vivos, los volvería a asesinar!_

_Y el imbécil de Potter se atreve a preguntarme si de verdad he ganado. ¿Quien carajo se cree este idiota? He ganado! Claro que sí! No tengo por qué largarme con una sangre sucia para ganar._

_No tengo que hacerlo. No debo hacerlo._

_He ganado. He ganado._

_..._

¿Qué gané?

* * *

**Fin del reto**

Cuídense!

Y me permito colocar aquí el reto impuesto por el amo de las fuerzas obscuras XD

_…Os propongo que narréis la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Voldemort (ego) en el que Harry sea derrotado (de forma definitiva)._

_Si os preguntáis por que gana Voldemort... simple. Porque sino no sería un "**reto**" para vosotros/as y segundo porque en el fondo sabéis que voy a ganar._

La pregunta sigue quedando en el aire ¿Qué ganó? XD


	3. Instantáneas

Este es otro drabble publicado en un grandioso foro (Yo sólo ando en los mejores XD) en Jan 13 2005, 12:46 AM

Veamos qué se me ocurre exactamente en estos instantes. Por favor... la pusieron difícil (mis neuronas Hr-H están reclamando ¬¬) pero aún así, todo por Hr-H

Menos de quinientas palabras? Este... las notas iniciales no cuenta, no?

* * *

**Instantáneas

* * *

  
**

Era de esperarlo. No era que el amor se le había pasado, como todos creyeron, sino que aprendió a disimularlo.

Harry seguía con la misma posición que había adoptado desde que había soltado sus palabras, mirando al frente, perdido en sensaciones.

Hermione veía aparentemente la nada, el silencio seguía en la habitación, y seguiría presente hasta que alguien se atreva a romperlo. Y, dependiendo de la respuesta de Harry, no sólo el silencio se resquebrajaría.

_- _¿Qué respondiste? - preguntó Hermione suavemente, evitando mirarle al rostro, distraída en el mismo punto en el que Harry clavaba sus ojos.

Uno a uno los segundos se clavaban en el corazón de Hermione, como agujas, haciéndole doler.

_- _Nada - soltó finalmente Harry - Es algo extraño... ella es como si fuese mi hermanita, la que nunca tuve, y no pensé que me viera de otra forma.

_- _Entonces... - Hermione deslizó su brazo entre el costado de Harry y el brazo de él, envolviéndolo en una de los tantos gestos a los que ella le acostumbró. Harry miró momentáneamente el brazo sosteniéndolo y se relajó agradablemente.

_- _Es que no quiero hacerle daño... aunque tampoco voy a engañarla... envolverla en amor que no corresponderé - Hermione se arrimó a su hombro y posó su otra mano en el brazo derecho de Harry- Ginny debe ver a alguien que le brinde la felicidad que yo no puedo.

_- _¿La amas?.

_- _No - Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Y no creo que nadie deba amarme.

_- _¿Por qué? - el tono de Hermione sonó pasivo, buscando comprenderlo.

_- _Porque soy una persona maldita, la desgracia siempre me perseguirá, no existirá un bendito día en el que esté en paz - Las expresiones de Harry se volvieron duras contra sí mismo - Y no puedo ser canalla y arrastrar a una mujer a ese sufrimiento...

Ante sus últimas palabras Hermione se recostó en su hombro.

Harry trató de seguir pensando en algo que apoye su teoría, pero su mente y cuerpo comenzaron a procesar el gesto de Hermione. Y otra vez esa sensación, que siempre trata de callar, afloraba en su alma.

_- _No puedes evitarlo - dijo Hermione acariciándolo con cada sílaba pronunciada - El que te amen, sólo queda por rezar que una de las que sienten amor por ti, un amor lleno de esperanza y fortaleza, sea correspondido por ti.

Harry quedó pensando en sus palabras, las que grababa en lo más profundo de su alma, junto a otros recuerdos con ella.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó la habitación, pero ya no dolía para Hermione, y era una pauta para Harry, para otra conversación en dónde él le platicará sobre otra declaración de amor, la que fusionará en sus corazones las iniciales idénticas de sus primeros nombres.

Por ahora... sólo quedaba disfrutar de la mutua compañía en aquella noche iluminada por la dueña del nocturno.

**Fin del proyecto.  
**

* * *

Reto impuesto por **Mesouki** on Jan 9 2005, 04:26 AM

_"Harry__ le cuenta a Hermione que Ginny se le declaró y ahí tendrían unas ... 400 palabras para poner lo que quieran. (idea apoyada por Mileya)"_

Dos grandes mentes hablaron y Hikari les respondió con ganas en este drabble.

Críticas constructivas y comentarios, me entero en el review, si eres fan de otro shipper e _intentas_ hacerme cambiar de opinión, es causa perdida, porque soy una _ilusa _mente cerrada al amor verdadero. Y a mucha honra.


	4. Impacto

Otro fict más publicado en Feb 5 2005, 01:12 AM (Ya mismo se me acaban las reservas de historias XD)

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Qué creían¿Qué se iban a liberar de mí? Nones, señores. Mientras diga Hr-H ahí estaré presente, ya sea invitada o colada

Este drabble me ha encantado y alteró mis neuronas de romance Hr-H, así que aquí les presento lo que Doña Inspiración me dejó escribir (No le presten atención al título, lo importante es la mini-escena)

* * *

**Impacto**

* * *

Respirar le costaba terriblemente. Miedos y ansias la acorralaban y la aprisionaban.

_«¿__Y si huye?»_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior, signo inequívoco de que estaba tensa. Las lágrimas batallaban por salir de sus ojos, pero las contenía. No era el momento. _«Después... cuando se haya ido»_

Suspiró con desgano, pero sus músculos no se relajaron.

Hace cuatro semanas que la amistad con Harry cambió definitivamente. Hermione no sabía si para bien o para mal. El resultado de aquel acontecimiento estaba dentro de ella, se desarrollaría por 8 meses y finalmente se mostraría al mundo. Ella estaba dispuesta a criarlo, amarlo y defenderlo con su propia vida. Sólo debía comunicárselo a Harry y, si él está dispuesto, compartirían ese milagro de vida. Si no…

_El tiempo seguía su agonizante transcurso. _

En menos de lo que pensaba, Hermione sintió que alguien abría la puerta. No sobresaltó ante _el hecho_ de que era Harry, ella misma lo había llamado, sino _porque era _Harry. Lo ha estado esperando desde hace ciento veinte largos y dolorosos minutos, cuando ella confirmó su estado.

Hermione apretó las manos. No se hacía muchas esperanzas de criar a su bebé junto a Harry. Cuando ella le pidió que se reunieran, él le dijo que iría en un par de horas.

Hermione creyó que su forma de hablar, temblorosa, asustadiza, eran para alertar a Harry de que algo inesperado los acechaba (aunque lo ocurrido hace un mes fue inesperado, producto de sus emociones disparadas e incontenibles) Harry no corrió a verla. Hermione creía que en el fondo él sólo la veía como una amiga.

Harry se sentó frente a Hermione quien notó que él tenía una mano hecha puño ¿Acaso estar ahí le incomodaba? Las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse pero pronto sintió una tibia mano acariciarle el rostro. Por unos instantes Hermione sintió a su corazón desbocarse. Así había comenzado todo.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ - murmuró suavemente, buscando arrullarla con sus palabras.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire. Debía decírselo, y se lo diría de golpe. Si él no quiere aceptar su responsabilidad… ¡Bien!. Al menos estará enterado.

- Harry… yo… estoy… _em__-ba-ra-za-da_ -

La joven creyó todas sus sospechas confirmadas cuando la mano de Harry se apartó con lentitud de su rostro. Usó todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar, pero su decepción por la indiferencia de Harry le ganó. Su rostro al instante se humedeció.

Hermione se iba a levantar, para abrir la puerta de la habitación, decirle que se podía ir, que no había problema, que ella no lo iba a obligar a nada. Pero la mano de Harry la detuvo, la anteriormente que estaba empuñada, la que ahora se había abierto dejando caer en la alfombra una cajita descubriendo un anillo de compromiso.

- Bueno… - dijo Harry con voz roncosa - Lo que iba a pedirte no es tan impactante como lo que me has dicho.

Y Hermione se liberó del miedo y las ansias para estar prisionera en los brazos de Harry.

**Fin del proyecto.  


* * *

**

Y esta bella escena fue solicitada por la mentecita preciosa de Aiko

_"Hermione se entera que ha quedado embarazada y lleva ya un mes de embarazo._

_Lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es escribir cómo **Hermione**** le da la noticia a Harry que será papá .** Aún pueden estar de novios o quizá ya estén casados, se los dejo a su preferencia"_

**¡Preciosa idea! **Lo agrego yo.


	5. Filo

Publicado en _**Feb 16 2005, 08:41 PM**_. Y aquí, damas, caballeros y obsesionados psicóticos (como yo) les presento el drabble más grande del mundo (De milagro no fui descalificada XD) e insisto y me justificaré en ello por el resto de mi vida: la idea fue demasiado buena, y debía desarrollarla con honores.

* * *

**Filo**

* * *

La mañana estaba fresca, como hace mucho no lo era. Últimamente el calor era insoportable que hacían creer que estar en clases de Adivinación era mejor que estar metidos en una habitación con aire acondicionado.

Harry se movió con un poco de pereza en su cama, y se restregó los ojos en señal de querer y no querer levantarse.

Deslizó una mano de forma involuntaria por su cicatriz (tenía semanas sin arder lo cual por un lado lo llenaba de paz física y por otro se sentía intrigado), aquella marca que era una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo según las palabras de Dumbledore.

Morfeo estaba invitando nuevamente a que se dejara arrastrar a su mundo, cuando Harry pasó una mano por su rostro... Y finalmente ocurrió.

* * *

La vida en Grimmuld Place básicamente ha sido rutinaria. Los pleitos de los Weasley (Ron y Ginny) cada dos por tres. Y cuando él se cansaba de su hermana (o más bien ella se cansaba de reñir con él) entonces el pelirrojo iba en busca de Hermione.

Ron, sin discutir, simplemente no era Ron. Eso sí, se debería hacer un psicoanálisis de este pelirrojo, porque se quedaba bien calladito cuando Luna aparecía en la habitación, y se comportaba como el angelito que no era.

_- _¿Harry aún no baja? - indagó Hermione terminando de colocar jugo de calabaza junto a las tostadas y el jamón recién salido de la hornilla que ella preparaba en la mesa para su amigo.

_- _Nones - respondió Ginny jugueteando alegremente con un hilo de lana y cierto gato castaño - Quizá aún duerma.. o seguro te da tiempo para que alistes bien la mesa.

Ginny mostró una sonrisa marca registrada "Travesuras Weasley", Hermione atinó a lanzarle una mirada asesina. Y Ron estuvo a punto de abrir la boca con uno de sus comentarios.

_- _Buenos días a todos - susurró Luna al ingresar a la cocina, pero sus ojos grises se clavaron en el varón pelirrojo presente.

_- _Hola, Luna - dijo Ginny como respuesta, mientras se mordía la mano con un puño para no reírse - El desayuno huele a roman... este... genial.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dio dos pasos rumbo a la salida, pero un rayo rojizo pasó a su lado mientras decía en voz más alta de lo normal _'Voy a despertar a Harry'_

Ron había salido como bólido de la cocina.

* * *

Harry sobresaltó abruptamente ante el golpe fuerte de su habitación. Tanteó nerviosamente en la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes y chocó con un vaso vacío, que afortunadamente cayó en la alfombra y no se rompió. Cuando Harry se puso los lentes, apenas logró decir un roncoso _'¿Quién es?'_

_- _Ronald Weasley - le contestó al otro lado el pelirrojo con voz más roncosa que la de Harry.

Harry suspiró desganado. Si había alguien que podía guiarle en su situación, sin duda alguna era él.

Le abrió la puerta al tiempo que encendía la luz de la habitación. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la luz artificial y la natural que ingresaba.

_- _¿Aún duermes? - preguntó Ron mirando hacia la cocina - Hermione ya te tiene listo el desayuno.

_- _Ron, no voy a bajar - dijo Harry arrimando un brazo en el borde de la puerta, cubriendo al mismo tiempo su rostro.

Ron se volvió hacia él y lo analizó con la mirada.

_- _Te conozco desde hace 5 años - replicó Ron - por más que le des a tu cabello jamás se verá presentable. Y un poco de agua en el rostro te quitará esa cara de dormilón.

_- _Ron... tengo un problema.

_- _Entonces ve con Hermione - dijo él con naturalidad y en tono de obvio.

Harry dejó que esas cuatro palabras entraran en su mente y se enlazaran con los últimos momentos junto a Hermione, comenzando desde finales del año anterior, cuando le entró el pánico al verla caída a causa de un hechizo, luego la imagen de ella en la enfermería tomando tantas pociones para contrarrestar el maleficio, después cuando se presentó con sus padres en Privet Drive a 3 días de haber llegado, y lo llevó a Grimmuld Place, en donde pasarían las vacaciones hasta volver al colegio, también el último acontecimiento, la noche anterior, cuando ella le había llevado a su habitación leche y galletas y conversaron agradablemente hasta casi la madrugada.

Luego de que Hermione se fue a su habitación, Harry bajó por un vaso con agua, y mientras lo tomaba, aún sentía la calidez del beso que Hermione le había dado en la mejilla como señal de _'Buenas Noches'_

Harry pasó moviéndose en su cama, pensando y queriéndose creer que todo lo que ella hacía era porque lo apreciaba bastante, y que de ahí no pasaba. Y que lo que él sentía también era pura y plena amistad. No era posible que sintiera algo más que eso por su amiga, era ridículo pensar que en 3 semanas se enamoró de ella.

Y ahora Ron le viene con el cuento de _'Ve con Hermione'_ como si él, sin Hermione, no es nada ni nadie.

_- _¡No puedo ir con ella! - se escandalizó Harry apretando los puños - ¡Esto es cosa de hombres!

Ron le miró arqueando una ceja. Y comprendió la situación cuando Harry bajó su brazo.

* * *

Harry hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas mientras se golpeaba (literalmente hablando) contra una pared y maldiciendo mentalmente el por qué Bill o Charlie no estaba ahí (seguro que tendría mejor idea del asunto a que alguien que se estrenó la semana pasada)

_-_... y después, al pasar el alcohol... ¡Ay, madre mía! Las heridas ardieron terriblemente, como si te quemara!

Harry quería lanzarle una almohada a Ron, a ver si se callaba. Lo que Harry nunca extrañaría sería una sensación de hierro rojo penetrando en la piel.

_-_ ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó Harry considerando seriamente no salir nunca más de aquella habitación.

_-_ Con la práctica... vas mejorando - Ron le señaló la parte inferior de su barbilla - Esta vez fueron tres minicortes - Harry hubiese visto eso como un consuelo, sino fuera porque luego le enseñó los dos cerca de la patilla derecha y uno apenas perceptible por el labio superior derecho.

Harry palideció más.

_-_ Pero es que la navaja mágica es complicada - se justificó Ron y se encogió de hombros - Y era la navaja muggle o usar el _hacharápido _que venden Fred y George.

Ron miró a Harry y se dio cuenta que su papel de levantar ánimos no estaba funcionando.

_- _Pero no te preocupes, le escribí a Bill, él conoce de un excelente encantamiento para afeitarte. Creo que Errol llegará con la respuesta en un par de días - Ron debió morderse la lengua antes de concluir su frase - Me dijo que con la práctica no te aparecen los tentáculos en el rostro y que los granos de novatos desaparecen al cabo de cinco minutos.

Aún así... DOS DÍAS encerrado en la habitación, y eso que si Errol no se tarda más.

Considerando su aspecto físico... la idea era muy tentadora. Aunque pensándolo bien... el apuntarse al rostro con la varita mágica tampoco le daba buena espina, en especial porque eso de _'encantamientos'_ y _'movimientos precisos'_ es de Hermione.

Harry quedó pensando brevemente en esas palabras y sacudió la cabeza para evitar imaginar cosas nada apropiadas respecto a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Media hora después Ron se cruzó en las escaleras a Hermione, quien subía a averiguar el motivo por el cual ambos jóvenes retrasaban más su desayuno.

_- _Harry no bajará - dijo el pelirrojo y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Hermione se volviera bruscamente hacia él.

_- _¿Le ocurrió algo malo? - indagó con voz temblorosa - ¿Acaso tiene pesadillas? ¿O le entró la depresión?.

Ron se asombró de lo pendiente que estaba Hermione respecto a Harry, o si era de siempre eso entonces ahora sí se había delatado.

_- _No le pasa nada malo... sólo que... ummm... tiene una cita con _'ella'_ y no sabe...

_- _¿Ella? ¿Cuál ella? - saltó Hermione. Ron no se decidía si esta actitud de la castaña era peor que la de antes.

_- _La navaja - respondió Ron cruzándose de brazos y mira a Hermione cruzándose de brazos - Me he dado cuenta de algo muy extraño aquí.

_- _¿Recién? - dijo Ginny mordazmente conteniendo una risita. Ron se volvió hacia su hermana dispuesto a comenzar la batalla matutina, pero se detuvo al ver a Luna junto a la pelirroja. Murmurando un _'nos vemos luego'_ el joven se marchó hacia la biblioteca de la casa, una clara muestra de que él no sabía ni hacia dónde se dirigía.

Luna le siguió con la mirada y luego se volvió a Hermione para hablarle, pero no usó el tono ensoñador que siempre utilizaba cuando Ron estaba cerca, sino aquel firme y desafiante.

_- _Voy a repetirte algo que TÚ me dijiste hace algunos días atrás.

* * *

Harry se tiró la sábana encima del cuerpo, en su mente apenas llegaba la idea de decirle a Ron que iba a intentarlo con la navaja. Era eso, o quedarse encerrado en el cuarto. Y su estómago estaba seriamente protestando por esto último.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, entre las sábanas vio que las luces se apagaban y distinguió una sombra delgada y pequeña. Mucho más baja que Ron, más alta que Ginny, y la forma de su cabello sumamente ondulada.

El estómago de Harry se olvidó que no le han dado alimento, y atinó a encogerse terriblemente, subiendo la sensación de manera lenta, haciendo una parada en su corazón y quedándose en su garganta.

Escuchó un montón de objetos siendo movidos y acomodados. El ruido constante le intrigaba pero más pavor le daba el que Hermione le mirara en esas condiciones.

Luego sintió que Hermione se ponía a la altura de la cama y lentamente le quitaba el manto de encima. Harry, por impulso, escondió más su rostro entre sus brazos. Hermione sonrió por unos instantes.

_- _¿Acaso estuvo mal mi último desayuno para que no quieras bajar? - indagó cómicamente.

_- _No... no es eso - la voz de Harry sonaba roncosa, nadie sabía si por nervios o era otro cambio físico que experimentaría - ... son cosas de hombres.

_- _Puedo ayudarte.

_- _No creo - respondió sintiéndose por breves instantes como un ogro que teme mostrar su rostro.

_- _Puedo ayudarte - insistió Hermione.

_- _Esto es impresentable e inesperado, de haberlo sospechado siquiera hubiese venido preparado.

_- _Puedo ayudarte - repitió por tercera vez Hermione con voz ansiosa.

Harry quedó en silencio unos instantes. La forma de hablar de ella daba a entender que conocía su problema y cómo resolverlo. De inmediato la mente de Harry enlazó todo: el padre de ella. Lo habrá visto afeitarse miles de veces, y como buena chica curiosa indagó seguro hasta el origen de la navaja.

_- _Promete que no te vas a burlar de mí - dijo Harry repentinamente.

_- _Jamás lo he hecho con anterioridad - declaró Hermione notablemente ofendida por la petición - Y no tendría motivos para hacerlo ahora.

_- _Es verdad - murmuró Harry a modo de _'lo siento'_

Con lentitud le mostró el rostro. Y afortunadamente para Hermione, la semi-luz del sitio, más la timidez que Harry sentía, evitaba que se notara que el rostro de ella estaba sonrojado.

Había visto a Harry desde que él tenía 11 años, y la evolución año tras año nunca fue tan notoria como esos precisos instantes: estaba a un paso de convertirse en todo un hombre, los rasgos de su piel iban acentuándose, volviéndolo más atractivo, aunque sin duda alguna lo que jamás cambiará es esa forma de mirar, perfectamente hecha para sus dos ojos esmeraldas.

_- _Estoy patético ¿Verdad? - dijo Harry para quitar el silencio de la habitación.

_- _No - soltó Hermione en un débil gemido. Tentada estaba a decirle que una barba no le caería nada mal, le da un aire sexy. Pero ella estaba consciente que no podía soltarse abruptamente esas palabras a su mejor amigo sin parecer como una tipa deseosa de perderse en sus labios.

Harry sonrió levemente logrando, sin proponérselo, que las rodillas de Hermione se derritieran como helado en pleno sol. Por suerte ella estaba arrimada a la cama o sino caía en esos precisos instantes.

Cuando Hermione se recuperó del impacto que asaltó su corazón y lo desbocó, entonces tomó en una mano la botella en aerosol que estaba en la mesa de noche, y con la otra la navaja.

_- _¡Ay! - soltó Hermione repentinamente.

Harry creyó que no era buena señal que ella se hubiese cortado apenas tuviera la navaja en sus manos.

_- _¿Estás bien? - preguntó instintivamente. Era ya parte de su naturaleza velar por el bienestar de su amiga, en forma de corresponderle a las atenciones que ella siempre tuvo y tiene con él.

_- _Sí.. es que.. no sé qué me ha pasado - Hermione dejó en el borde de la cama la navaja y aprisionó su dedo, para taparse el corte.

_- _Me... mejor yo lo hago - tartamudeó Harry, pero Hermione le detuvo.

_- _¡No! Puedo... puedo hacerlo - aseguró ella - He visto a mi padre afeitarse... y...

A pesar de que no veía claramente su rostro, Harry sabía (y sentía) que Hermione quiere ayudarlo, el negar la ayuda que ella le brindaba, era ofenderla y herirla profundamente.

_- _Está bien - dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible al instante en que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

En su interior estaba perfectamente equilibrada la idea de Hermione ayudándole en su primera cita con la navaja y el corte que aún ella tiene en su mano. Y llegó a temer que la cicatriz en forma de rayo no será la única que tenga luego de la navaja dirigida por Hermione en su rostro.

Pronto sintió las manos de Hermione quitándole los lentes y luego una frialdad espumosa invadirle el rostro. El aroma a jabón se mezcló con el de la sangre de Hermione. Harry sobresaltó al sentir la mano de ella enjabonándolo en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano.

Hermione creyó que Harry estaba arrepentido de que ella le afeitara, por ello no le soltaba la mano mientras él se dirigía a encender la luz del cuarto, pero al iluminarse la habitación lo que hizo Harry fue analizar el corte que ella tenía.

_- No es una herida profunda -_ murmuró Harry comprobando que había dejado de sangrar hace rato, y que sólo tenía encima una delgada capa de líquido rojizo y viscoso.

Luego, con su mano en la de Hermione, volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos.

Hermione agradeció que él no la estuviese viendo. Ella estaba completamente segura de que su rostro estaba más rojo que la sangre coagulada de su mano.

Con nerviosismo se puso en al lado derecho de Harry y deslizó suavemente la navaja sobre la piel. Hermione alargó la mano para tomar un pañuelo y limpiar la navaja, para repetir el proceso en el lado izquierdo del rostro de su amigo.

Le sentía respirar entrecortadamente, y eso cuando no mantenía la respiración al deslizar la navaja. Hermione no creía haberle cortado ni en un instante. Ella estaba poniendo demasiado cuidado en no hacerle ni la mínima herida.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de recordar unas palabras.

_«...Y al finalizar, tomé el pañuelo, le limpié el rostro, aproveché que lo tenía inmóvil y entonces... **Lo besé!**__**»**_

Hermione tragó saliva. Luna es decidida con lo que quiere, sin duda alguna. Y luego de esa confesión era comprensible que Ron desapareciera cada vez que ella llegaba. Al pelirrojo lo dominaban los sentimientos de timidez.

Y la castaña se decidió a averiguar la reacción que tendría Harry si ella hace lo mismo con él que lo que hizo Luna con Ron.

Hermione tomó el pañuelo, sintiendo cómo el estómago se le encogía débilmente, y lo posó sobre el rostro de Harry, quitando despacio el sobrante de jabón que hubiese quedado.

Se acercó a su rostro, dudosa, nerviosa y ansiosa. Le faltaban milímetros para sentir en sus propios labios la suavidad que siempre le tentaban los de Harry.

Un poco más, y el mundo pareció desaparecer en aquella habitación.

Hermione estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando repentinamente se vio reflejada en los orbes verdes.

El primer pensamiento de Hermione fue _«Corre», _las lágrimas que batallaban por salir le nublaron la visión, los nervios se transformaron en pánico, el nerviosismo en vergüenza. Miles de sensaciones se revolvieron en ella quien no sintió los brazos de Harry aprisionándola contra sí. Sólo fue consciente de su cercanía cuando sus labios se fusionaron en el encuentro anhelado por ambos.

Hermione cayó sobre Harry, quien no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Sus corazones encontraron en el latir acelerado un ritmo armonizante y perfecto. Compartían el mismo aliento, la misma emoción y las mismas ganas de saciarse del sabor del otro.

Harry hundió sus dedos en la espesa melena castaña y rodeó con su brazo libre la espalda delicada. Hermione apoyó sus brazos en la cama entregándole en aquel beso su alma, sabiendo desde ya que lo que recibiría sería con creces.

Minutos después, cuando recordaron que el oxígeno era vital para sus pulmones, ella se recostó a su lado, respirando agitadamente y con miles de interrogantes carcomiéndole los pensamientos.

Y todas se disolvieron ante el gesto y las palabras de Harry.

_- _¿Me ayudarías mañana a afeitarme? - le preguntó posando levemente la mano sobre la herida que ella tenía cerrada.

**Fin del proyecto.  
**

* * *

**_Mentalidad Hr-H:_** Por supuesto que ella le ayudó a afeitarse esa y las siguientes mañanas de la vida de Harry n.n claro que eso no quiere decir que ella no haya tenido sus _'accidentes'_ pero nada de cicatrices

Drabble puesto por _A__riel__ el cual trataba de lo siguiente:_

_Bueno, la idea es la siguiente: **Harry y su primera vez con la navaja de afeitar**..._

_Con las siguientes pautas:_

_- Harry confuso sobre los sentimientos que tiene por su mejor amiga._

_- Harry temeroso por los resultados de Ron con su primer afeitado._

_- Hermione intenta enseñarle._

_- Harry teme que la cicatriz en forma de rayo no sea la única que tenga._

_- Al final de todo, Harry y Hermione descubren que una simple afeitada puede ser una situación muy romántica._

¿Y saben? Excelente idea de publicar los drabbles y retos que me han encantado, pero los mensajes que me llegaran no serán míos, además en su mayoría están aquí, en sí, veré si convenzo a sus autores (los que no vea publicados aquí) para que pongan sus genialidades.


	6. Incendio

Publicado en un precioso y amado foro en Mar 14 2005, 06:02 PM. Y con este se me acaban mis reserva de ficts sin conocer la luz de este site. Pero ello no implica que este capítulo de mi vida está cerrado. Los drabbles seguirán abiertos (me voy a poner al día a ver qué hallo) y sobre los retos… Ya veremos. Depende quién me lo imponga y bajo qué condiciones.

* * *

**Incendio

* * *

  
**

Volvió a suceder.

Se levantó temblorosa y agitada, con el corazón queriendo escapar de su cuerpo tomando como rumbo su esófago.

_«Es una pesadilla... Un mal sueño»_ se repetía constante en la mente.

Aunque Morfeo suele mostrarnos una imagen tan impactante que muchas veces dudamos si es verdad o no.

Hermione se levantó sigilosamente y se colocó una bata de seda alrededor del cuerpo, cubriendo su pijama crema. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la Sala Común pasando desapercibida por los retratos, una hazaña no tan extraordinaria cuando la práctica con cierto jovencito de orbes esmeraldas ha sido más que suficiente.

El corazón aún palpitaba con fiereza, de una forma dolorosa y agonizante. Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos del salón, frente a la chimenea que con sus llamas emanaba un agradable calor, aunque esta calidez no la llenaba. Es más, el fuego le daba recelo.

Sintiendo que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, echó una breve mirada por todo el sitio y al verse sola, dejó escapar sus lágrimas sin reparo alguno cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

_-_ ¿Qué sucede? - alguien preguntó repentinamente haciéndola sobresaltar, y no sólo por el hecho de que ella pensaba que estaba sola, sino por quien era el dueño de la voz.

Hermione cesó sus lágrimas aunque su respiración seguía entrecortada, se abrazó más a sí misma mientras veía como lentamente caía el manto invisible dejando a Harry descubierto.

_- _No... no es... - Hermione estuvo a punto de mentirle, pero el hacerlo era una forma injusta de pagar las veces que él ha confiado cosas sólo a ella, suspirando admitió finalmente -... es que... soñé... soñé que la biblioteca se incendiaba.

Al contárselo a Harry la situación comenzó a parecerle menos cómica, en especial por la risa que él soltaba.

_- _¿Y lloraste por ello? - indagó Harry acercándose más a ella.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo enojada.

_- _Puede que para ti no sea bastante, pero para mí lo es! - reclamó cruzándose de brazos - He pasado grandes momentos de mi vida en ese sitio.

_- _¿Y no hay otro lugar especial? - la interrumpió.

Hermione exclamó histérica: «¡Por supuesto que no!»

Harry sonrió levemente mientras murmuraba lentamente: _«__Otro punto a favor__»_.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de refutar sus palabras sintió las manos del joven detrás de su nuca y los labios de él adentrándose en los de ella.

Hileras de libros ardiendo sin cesar, y ello parecía un simple encendedor comparado con el incendio que provocaban Harry y Hermione al fusionar sus almas en ese beso que no tenía fin.

Después de una eternidad el joven la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mezclada con el nerviosismo de su reciente osadía.

_-_ Y... ¿Ahora hay otro lugar especial?

Hermione atinó a recostarse tímidamente en el pecho de Harry.

_-_ Si mañana sueño que la Sala Común se incendia, será por tu culpa -

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Drabble impuesto por la gran autora Syzygy (Venganzas! Esas mascotas son adorables! Lean parte I y II, revisen mis ficts favoritos!) y el mismo consistía en lo siguiente:

**_Harry intenta calmar a Hermione, que se encuentra en un momento de histeria_**

_Máximo 500 palabras... jeje, se que es difícil, pero bueno_

_La razón de la histeria de Hermione puede ser:_

_Crookshanks se ha perdido  
Su libro de Aritmancia se ha perdido  
Una serpiente en su cama  
La biblioteca está en llamas  
Alguna otra que se les ocurra_

_Harry y Hermione pueden o no ser pareja (es opcional)_

_Pueden estar en la sala común, alrededor del lago, donde ustedes gusten )_

_Esto debe de ser cómico, pero claro, el romance siempre es bienvenido_

_Concéntrense en los intentos de Harry para calmar a Hermione y en nuestra querida sabelotodo al borde del colapso nervioso_

Y a mí la comedia no se me da, pero como había permiso para el romance… mis neuronas Hr-H hablaron.


	7. Danzando

Y yo que pensé que había posteado todos los drabbles y retos. Este de acá se me escapaba XD

Como siempre, personajes no pertenecen y lo demás. Publicado en un precioso foro en Apr 28 2005, 08:26 PM.

* * *

**Danzando**

_

* * *

- Sólo concéntrate. _

El susurro fue sutil, acariciando lo más profundo de su alma.

Alterándolo.

Perturbándolo.

Harry la interrogó con la mirada cuando ella soltó una risita.

_- _Vamos, soy sólo yo - murmuró colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - Tu vieja amiga Hermione.

_- _Pero no hay música...

_- En tu mente - _musitó ella colocando su mejilla derecha en el pecho.

_«En mi mente estás tú.»_

Un paso hacia adelante, sostenerla con firmeza y sin brusquedad de la cintura, dejar a un lado esa tembladera de su cuerpo, no distraerse con sus rizos castaños, ignorar el aroma a clavel después de su ducha... parecía fácil.

_...  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too mucho that time cannot erase  
..._

Harry cerró los ojos, creyendo ciegamente estar en una nube.

De pronto sus manos tuvieron vida propia. Se posaron cada una en las mejillas de Hermione, le levantó el rostro y de un sólo movimiento no dejó espacio para el aire.

_...  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
..._

Hermione gimió entre sus labios, y Harry sobresaltó al sentir debajo de su pie el zapato de ella. Se separó con brusquedad, pisando su otro pie en el proceso.

_Genialsoyunimbécildeprimeraquemandóalcañotodo_

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y se volvió en contra de Hermione, incapaz de darle la cara, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

Apenas fue consciente de una ráfaga castaña ponerse frente a él. No transcurrió ni un segundo que Harry abrió la boca para disculparse por todo, cuando los labios de Hermione lo aprisionaron, dejándolo sin habla.

_...  
And I've held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
..._

_- _Me pisaste dos veces - se justificó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, notablemente nerviosa de su acción.

Harry miró unos instantes al piso, luego se volvió a ella y le entregó una sonrisa tímida.

_- _¿Irías conmigo al baile?

_- _Sólo si nos saltamos la parte en que me pisas.

_- _Entonces... ¿Comienzo a practicar?

Hermione no puso resistencia cuando Harry la haló hacia él, como si hubiese aplicado el hechizo convocador.

Y Harry omitió esta vez el pisarla, para concentrarse única y plenamente en el después.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Muchas gracias por la dosis altera-neuronas que me has dado n.n

Canción utilizada para este drabble: _My Inmmortal, Evanescence Fallen_.

El drabble consistía en lo siguiente:

_"estuve pensando y pensando (aunque no lo crean :P) en que podría consistir el siguiente drabble y finalmente llegué a una decisión._

_Sería una escena en donde:_

_**Harry**** y Hermione bailan**_

_Atención ¡Nada de reggeaton por favor! xDDD que sea algo romántico, tierno, etcétera, etcétera. Es más, quizá ni siquiera haya música... como gusten... los pueden poner en n número de situaciones._

_Y estas serían algunas pautas a seguir:_

_- No hay observadores. Solo ellos dos.  
- Harry y Hermione NO son pareja (si terminan o no, siendo algo más que pareja de baile, lo dejo a su elección :P)  
- Ah! y que Harry pise a Hermione una vez... jaja (sabemos que esto no se le da, y la pisaría más de una vez, pero no hay que ser tan crueles con la señorita Granger)_

_Es una escena, y no se preocupen demasiado por justificar el que los dos estén bailando o explicar como fue que llegaron a esa situación. Concéntrense en el momento."_

Posteado por **Syzygy **(qué bella la idea de esta chica n.n) y agregado: lean las venganzas (y revenganzas XD)de las mascotas! Están en mis historias favoritas.


	8. Promesa Silenciosa

Otro drabble más n.n

**

* * *

Promesa Silenciosa

* * *

  
**

Y fue cuando la distancia se cerró, y fue cuando perdió conciencia del mundo, de su alrededor, del aire, del espacio y del tiempo. Y fue cuando por primera vez sentía la recompensa de haber sido valiente, de haberse atrevido a soñar, de haberse osado a amar.

Por impulso Harry había tomado a Hermione de sus manos, por el simple deseo de que ella le permitiese disfrutar unos segundos de la caricia robada, pero al contacto de sus labios Harry se olvidó de su objetivo y ella se le había soltado sin esfuerzo alguno...

... tan sólo para sentir que los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello y sus labios moviéndose al compás de los suyos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la médula de Harry por los labios de Hermione besando los suyos, no apartándolo, no esquivándolo, sino complementándose a los de él.

Hermione se separó unos centímetros de su rostro, con el rostro encendido y los labios entreabiertos, los ojos brillantes como si en cualquier momento perlas transparentes humedecerían sus mejillas.

Harry quedó sin palabras, aún perdido en la sensación maravillosa producto de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sus pensamientos no se coordinaban y su instinto le ordenó simplemente bajar un poco la cabeza al ver que ella se ponía de puntillas para repetir la acción que él había comenzado antes.

Y volvieron a volar juntos, a comunicarse sin palabras, a decir todo en el silencioso lenguaje que desde siempre ha existido y que hasta ahora se atrevían a cerrar con broche de oro.

Fue cuando sellaron el pacto de que nada ni nadie los separará.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Drabble (que alteró todas mis neuronas de romance Hr-H) solicitado por **Wordenwood **en un magnífico foro, el cual constaba de lo siguiente:

**TEMA:**El primer beso de Harry a Hermione, o de Hermione a Harry.

**CONTENIDO:**

· Los sentimientos del besado, cuando siente los labios de la otra persona sobre los suyos.

· Los sentimientos del besador cuando siente que el besado le corresponde.

· Si desean pueden describir algo del paisaje, si es así que sea algo navideño

**LONGITUD:**No más de 500 palabras.


	9. ¿No sabe?

**

* * *

**

¿No sabe?

* * *

Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry ante la chimenea, con una nota anónima (otra más) en sus manos. Su cerebro poniendo a trabajar todas las neuronas para desenredar el misterio.

Así, y con la mirada perdida, el mago fue encontrado por el elfo que a esas horas recogía todo en la sala común.

- Harry Potter no debe temer, su primera prenda le corresponde...

- ¿Primera prenda? - cuestionó Harry - ¿De qué hablas?

Pronto Harry se arrepintió de haber interrumpido al elfo.

* * *

- Dobby, deja eso **YA** - Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y con la otra quitó del alcance del elfo un florero.

- Dobby malo - repetía sin cesar el elfo andando de un lado para otro, buscando con qué castigarse.

- Sino te detienes... - Harry en el fondo no tenía corazón para amenazarlo, pero debía hacerlo, aunque con cuidado, porque no era precisamente ahora que Harry lo quería fuera de su vista - Tranquilo.

- Dobby es un elfo malo, ella se arrepentirá de apoyarlo por liberar a Dobby.

Harry pensó muy bien cada palabra. El rumbo de la conversación era MUY interesante.

- Ella no es tu ama - Harry dijo - ¿Verdad? No puede enfadarse contigo.

El elfo pareció pensarlo detalladamente y a duras penas asintió.

- Dobby igual no debe revelar los secretos de ella. Ella estaba tejiendo un suéter para liberar a Harry Potter de la infelicidad.

_Ops._

El elfo se tapó bruscamente la boca.

Y esto fue como un balde de agua helada que cayó encima de Harry, su mente enlazando las palabras con los hechos.

_- Prenda _¿A eso te referías?

El elfo miraba por todos lados, y comenzó a hablar lo más bajo que pudo para explicarle:

- Cuando Harry Potter tuvo su prueba y fue a buscar a su prenda al lago... - Harry sintió una sensación escabullirse por su garganta, y alojarse en la boca de su estómago -su primera prenda fue tomada por el extranjero y a Harry Potter le fue asignada otra prenda.

_¡Plaf! _

Humo quedó en el lugar donde antes estaba un elfo.

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí¿No puedes dormir¿Estás bien?

Hermione miró unos instantes el pedazo de pergamino que él poseía en sus manos, luego recorrió con su vista la sala común, pareció suspirar un poco para no perder la compostura.

_-_ Solamente pensaba - respondió Harry sin verla a los ojos, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Y se fue a su habitación, dejando el pergamino en el «_Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora»,_ en donde estaban los demás mensajes de su admiradora secreta.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**

Drabble propuesto por _**Laura**_, que consta de: _Harry descubre conversando con Dobby; quién es la "secreta" muchacha que está enamorada de él. _


	10. Fusionados

**

* * *

Fusionados.

* * *

  
**

Llueve.

Y duele.

Sé que al cruzar la barrera de la estación, mis padres me matarán con preguntas por mi tardanza. Pero no puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Sólo sé que él se va.

Para siempre.

_- Hermione, dime algo.  
_

Le miro e intento sonreír. Nunca me había costado tanto hacerlo.

El cielo obscurecido, el frío golpeando nuestros cuerpos. Espero que él crea que es la lluvia lo que me empapa el rostro.

_- Suerte.  
_

Eso no era lo que iba a decirle. Pero un _«No me dejes»_ me sonó dramático y egoísta.

Él quiere irse al exterior. Quiere dejar todo atrás: batallas, intrigas, dolor, frustraciones.

A mí.

Inconscientemente había planteado mi futuro con él. Como pareja hubiese sido volar demasiado alto, como amiga incluso imaginaba nuestros horarios de trabajo. No me importaba dónde. Sólo quería estar junto a él.

El agua recorre mi piel helada. Tiemblo no sé si por el clima o porque esta era la última vez que lo veía.

No me atrevo a mirarlo. Siento su mirada, me avergüenza que me vea así.

Y lo único que hago es ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, tratando de no toparle las heridas.

Queriendo no separarme de él nunca más, así me pidiera irnos juntos al mismo infierno. Pero no podía imponerle mi presencia.

Mi lluvia lo empapa. Y ruego porque no mencione nunca al respecto.

Honestamente ruego por una carta suya. Pero él quiere alejarse de todo. Mejor no me hago más daño. Sólo debo disfrutar este último momento con él.

Lo amo, y por eso lo dejo ir. Para que sea feliz, sin mí.

_- Hermione... Lo que te diré quizá sea una tontería - _Que no me pida que cortemos la comunicación, si hace eso me muero aquí mismo. _- Sé que tienes una vida por delante... pero yo...  
_

Su mano derecha, la que no está envuelta en vendajes, me levanta el rostro. Ahora sí no me creerá que fue la lluvia.

Él niega con la cabeza.

Pero el frío de la lluvia en nada se compara con la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió la espalda al sentir el roce de la nariz de Harry con la mía, su aliento chocando contra mis labios.

_- Ven conmigo.  
_

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Mis padres seguían esperándome. Yo esperé muchos años.

Diez minutos más no afectarán.

**Fin del proyecto**.

* * *

Propuesta por **pruepotter: **Un momento... pero tiene que tener _"lluvia, gotas, agua...". _Puede ser desde el punto de vista de Hermione o de Harry... puede ser una conversación bajo la lluvia... puede ser cualquier cosa que os imagineis... solo describid las sensaciones o el momento **_"La lluvia empapandolos" _centremonos en eso...**


	11. Consecuencia

**

* * *

**

Consecuencia

* * *

Harry bajó la mirada, concentrando sus verdes orbes en un determinado punto, sintiendo que esa sensación seguía manteniendo al ras cada aliento que ingresaba a su cuerpo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y con ambas manos le levantó el rostro, de paso verificando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

_- ¿Harry? -_ susurró ella apenas dejara de clavarse los colmillos en el labio inferior.

Con inconsistencia, Harry logró sacar algo de voz:

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -_ dijo roncosamente, haciendo al instante una señal muda hacia las costillas de ella. Hermione le soltó el rostro e instintivamente se cubrió a sí misma - ¿Cuántas pociones tienes que tomar ahora? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

_- Cuatro -_ musitó Hermione, recogiéndose más en sí misma, incapaz de mirarle _- ¿Cómo... cómo lo descubriste?  
_

_-_ Cuando estabas de puntillas en la biblioteca, queriendo alcanzar el libro de Aritmancia VI - Harry apretó los dientes antes de soltar fastidiado - Es una gran mancha morada que tienes, como si te hubiesen apaleado.

Hermione suspiró ligeramente, Harry se volvió por un ruido a sus espaldas, quizá pensando que alguien vendría a donde estaban ellos ocultos detrás de la estatua.

Y aunque ella fue quien lo había halado a ese rincón, Hermione no creyó poder aguantar más la tensión, por lo que caminó aceleradamente hacia su cuarto.

Dolía. Y no era por causa de la maldición de Dolohov.

Ni diez pasos había alcanzado a dar cuando sintió que era tomada del brazo, para ser volteada con nada de suavidad.

De pronto sólo fue consciente de que sus brazos estaban apretujados contra el cuerpo de Harry, sintiéndolo temblar de pies a cabezas.

Ahí estaba él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hermione, haciéndole sentir su inconstante respiración.

Y aquella acción no sería lo único que Harry haría por primera vez.

**Fin del proyecto.  
**

* * *

Y la culpable de esto es **harryyher**, conocida como la autora de **_Pecados_** (de paso publicidad y bien dada, como buen delusional tienes que habértelo devorado y con ganas de seguir pecando XD)

El drabble consistía en lo siguiente:

_Hermione tira a Harry hacia un hueco, solos, cerca... Claro que la escena incita mucho por si sóla, **¿qué?** , **¿cómo?** y **¿por qué?** : eso lo decidirán ustedes con sus escritos._

_Cantidad máxima de palabras:** 400**._


	12. Un roce de emociones

**

* * *

**

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

Un roce de mil emociones

* * *

  


Aguantó la respiración.

Un ruido se escuchaba a la distancia y se perdía conforme pasaban los segundos. La piel se erizaba, las ideas no llegaban coordinadamente al cerebro, la garganta seca y el latir acelerado de un corazón desbocado.

Hermione escondió más su rostro en el pecho de Harry, claro está, queriendo pasar lo menos desapercibida para Snape quien buscaba mínimo signo de que la sección prohibida andaban merodeando en la madrugada.

Harry sólo pensaba que estaban en aprisionar más el agarre de sus brazos, y que gracias a los benditos uniformes lo único que tenía en pleno contacto con la piel de Hermione era la parte sensible de su cuello con los brazos de ella.

Y esto se agregaba a aquella partecita dentro de su corazón, aumentando más el espacio que ella ocupaba en él.

Con dedos temblorosos se deslizó a través de las castañas ondas, encontrando la nuca de ella dando suaves caricias y logrando quitarle esa tembladera que la atacaba. Lo único que Harry se llevó a cambio, sea premio, sea su castigo, es sentir esa necesidad de protegerla siempre y sintiéndose invencible sólo por ello.

Y cada vez era más consciente que algún día deberá permitir que Hermione le quite lentamente la capa a su corazón, para no mantener más ocultos sus sentimientos.

Por ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar del momento.

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

Drabble solicitado por Paz, el cual constaba lo siguiente:

_El tema de este drabble es **bajo la capa invisible**. Y si, la idea original es completamente de Dama Blanca xD, solo que yo tengo ilusión de leer otras versiones de lo que puede ocurrir debajo de la capa._

_No mas de 400 palabras. Pueden o no ser pareja aunque me agrada mas la idea de 'descubriendo sentimientos ( y otras cosas XD)' o de escapaditas º-º Decision de ustedes (:_

De paso de una vez comentando Los drabbles en los cuales me inspiro, los tomo desde los foros. Aún no me arriesgo al intrigante mundo de_ "tú di y yo hago" _que lastimosamente mi creatividad aún no funciona de esa manera.

Besos y abrazos a montones,

Hikari


	13. 31 de Octubre

**Advertencia: A****ngst.**

Dedicado a Eli por unas pláticas maravillosas, a Andrea por unos instantes divinos y por salvar este proyecto (sí, soy horriblemente temática y fregada), a Laura por momentos de delirios compartidos, a Barby por alentarlos e incentivarlos, a Ire por una tarde de risa inigualable.

Y a pesar de lo feliz que me han hecho en un fin de semana, liberándome del horrible estrés, esto es angts. De paso advirtiendo, luego no se me quejen. Y es largo, muy largo.

Para el siguiente proyecto, buscar en mi LJ el link respecto a esta canción. Agradeciendo de paso a Andrea por salvar mis neuronas.

* * *

**31 de octubre de 1997

* * *

**

_Y yo te voy a esperar, y no me voy a pintar__  
__Ya sé que te gusto mucho cuando me ves natural_

A diferencia de años anteriores, el salón de Hogwarts relucía brillante por los cristales que colgaban del salón, desprendiendo destellos brillantes, semejándose a estrellas capturadas en su viaje por el inmenso espacio sideral.

O era la magia que habitaba en su corazón, mucho más allá de varitas mágicas y de complicados conjuros, que ella bien es bastante diestra en ellos.

Y ella estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con el causante de la magia que la llenaba.

Con nerviosismo Hermione se arregla una arruga inexistente de su traje, aprovechando de paso para pasearse por uno de los espejos colocados en el amplio salón y observar su rostro impecable, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, rogando que sus rizos se mantengan así de manejables por el resto de la noche.

La noche de ella y él.

La noche de ambos.

Con miedo a que el corazón se le escapara del pecho, Hermione se lleva una mano al corazón, y por un extraño impulso acarició el pequeño diamante que caía delicadamente en el escote de su vestido.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, intentando que los nervios no le atormentaran, que la tembladera de su piel cesara y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry apareciera por la puerta principal.

Las parejas lentamente se formaban en el salón, unas chicas emocionadas se agrupaban brevemente con sus amigas e intercambiaban chismes de último momento, para luego volver dóciles y graciosas a su acompañante del baile. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

Por unos instantes Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su gran imaginación, visualizando en su mente dos siluetas bailando al compás de una suave canción. El corazón le dio un brinco al, imaginariamente, también sentir el pisotón de Harry y sus nerviosas disculpas.

Pero eso no le importaría. Si Harry se disculpa como lo hizo el día anterior, puede pisotearla todo lo que desee.

Inconscientemente Hermione se llevó unos dedos a sus labios, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por cómo le quemaban. Ojalá que Harry no crea que ella incumplió con su palabra. Ella se pasó las manos por las mejillas, tratando de bajarse el color.

No, el incumplimiento no existía entre los dos.

Con un suspiro que no disolvió sus temores ni ordenó sus emociones, Hermione seguía mirando la entrada al salón, ignorando las murmuraciones al ser la única sin compañía.

_Y llegaré tan puntual, no quiero perder más tiempo  
__Cada segundo que tardas es un beso que te resto._

Si no fuese por la cantidad de personas que llenaban cada vez más el sitio, Hermione hubiese pensado que ella se equivocó de día. Miró su reloj unos instantes y mentalmente retrocedió en el día anterior por si acaso se le escapaba el detalle de que se encontrarían en la Sala Común y no en el Salón del Baile.

Sin prestarle importancia al qué dirán, Hermione caminó aceleradamente hacia la entrada y esquivó a muchas personas al querer regresar al lado del castillo correspondiente a Gryffindor.

Se maldijo unos instantes por no haberse demorado más en alistarse, aunque era lógico que ella estuviese lista antes de tiempo, no sólo por su personalidad disciplinada, sino que no se había molestado en echarse siquiera un brillo labial. Después de todo, por él, era capaz de renunciar a cualquier vanidad femenina y superficial.

Con pasos vacilantes al llegar a su destino, Hermione miraba constantemente entre el salón y el camino por recorrer. No sea que se crucen sin desearlo y estén toda la noche en una constante persecución, dando vueltas al castillo sin cesar.

Se quedó parada unos instantes al pie de la escaleras, por un lado queriendo reír al percatarse que era ella quien estaba esperando a su galán, en vez de ser todo lo contrario, que sería lo normal.

Aunque luego de 7 años, no existe definición de normalidad en la vida de Harry Potter. Sacudió la cabeza, aún estando en ansias por anular la ausencia de Harry.

Y una de las formas de llenar ese vacío, era con sus recuerdos.

_Deslizándose entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el corazón se sincronizaba conforme se olvidaban de lo demás. Harry le había hecho una pregunta sin aparente interés, y ella le respondió con la verdad._

_Pero el simple 'nadie' de ella, fue lo que provocó el pisotón en la pequeña e improvisada clase de baile. _

_Luego la unión de sus labios en forma de disculpa, enlazándose con la promesa de un baile al día siguiente, y el tácito juramento del inicio de un romance. _

_Me pondré el vestido azul que sé que te gusta más  
__Dejaré mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento._

_Nunca más Hermione podría poner algo en sus labios sin pensar en la suavidad de los de Harry, acariciando, entregando y recibiendo al mismo tiempo._

_Luego de lo que parecieron horas, tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes de la petición de Harry de que se pusiera aquel traje de gala de hace 3 años atrás._

Y Harry Potter sin aparecer aún. Por lo visto dispuesto a destrozar los nervios de Hermione.

Hermione se acercó al rincón favorito, frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, y deslizó unos dedos por el asiento que horas atrás había ocupado Harry, mientras se echaban miradas de complicidad, sabiéndose conocedores de un secreto en común que no estaban dispuesto a revelar.

_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre el aire se ha perfumado  
__Porque en todas las ventanas el amor se está asomando._

Aún con el riesgo de parecer paranoica, Hermione se acercó más al lugar que siempre Harry ocupaba, y sin explicación alguna, supo que él había estado ahí instantes anteriores. Quizá influya el descubrir esto el hecho de que Crookshanks aún ronroneaba encantado.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Hermione tomó a su mascota y se la colocó entre las piernas para sentarse por primera vez en aquel sillón, dispuesta a sonreírle traviesamente a Harry cuando él volviera al sitio en su afán de encontrarla. Después de todo, si él la hizo sufrir con la espera, es justo que tenga el mismo pago.

Y media hora después... era como para preocuparse.

Suspirando desganadamente e intentando contener las lágrimas, porque ya mismo aparecía, no le dio mucha importancia a que Crookshanks estuviese bien estirado encima de su traje de gala.

No era posible que él le hubiese hecho esto. No esta noche, no con sus sentimientos.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo brincar a su mascota por la ausencia de caricias toscas de las que había sido receptor.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
Y __esta esquina no es mi esquina  
__y este amor ya no es mi amor_**_.  
_**

Quizá lo malinterpretó todo, quizá la pregunta sobre si iba con alguien era para él asegurarse de que le concedería una pieza y ningún chico ofendido se quejaría.

Probablemente el pedirle que se pusiera su traje de gala de color añil no fue un signo de que la veía diferente a una amiga, tal vez sea que así simplemente estaba más presentable.

Y ella estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de toda su existencia al estar sentada en el puesto que él generalmente ocupaba.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente provocando que Crookshanks chillara al caer contra la alfombra. Por un instante se sintió tentada en correr a su habitación y encerrarse en la misma hasta el final del año escolar, pero sus pasos se dirigieron en dirección contraria en búsqueda de un lugar cualquiera, en donde no la encontraran al menos por el resto de la noche.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón_

El eco de los tacones de sus zapatos se perdía a lo largo de los pasillos que apenas estaban iluminados por antorchas de llamas mágicas. El sonido de sus acelerados pasos se mezclaba con los sollozos ahogados para cubrir la pena de su amor propio mortalmente lastimado.

Hermione se abrazó más a sí misma, creyendo que el frío de la noche le congelaría hasta los huesos. Nunca antes se sintió tan desprotegida y vencida. En ningún tiempo creyó que el sombrío colegio le serviría de escenario perfecto para envolver en esas penumbras sus sentimientos.

Porque se habrá equivocado al interpretar las acciones y pensamientos de Harry, pero ello no implicaba que deba enterarse. Al día siguiente actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sólo era cuestión de ignorar que se había dejado llevar por utopías, y volver a la dura realidad.

Secándose una gruesa lágrima, Hermione agradeció el saber que no tendría rimel embarrado por todo el rostro. Luego intentó concentrarse para averiguar en donde estaba, y retrocedió un par de pasillos al darse cuenta que sin desearlo se había dirigido al salón de clases de Aritmancia.

A Hermione comenzaban a dolerle los pies, no estando del todo acostumbrada a los altos tacos que se había puesto, para estar más a la altura de quien ella creía su compañero de baile.

Mentalmente volvió a repasar el día anterior, para averiguar en qué punto comenzó a malinterpretar todo.

Una continuidad de llamas apagándose le dificultó la visión del camino. Exasperada, Hermione buscó entre su túnica, la varita mágica para reavivar las llamas una a una, queriendo por unos instantes maldecir en voz alta al percatarse de que no tenía lugar al cual llegar.

_Y me robaste la esquina  
y me quede tan perdida  
a dónde vuelan mis sueños  
a un callejón sin salida.**  
**_

A la luz de las nuevas llamas Hermione reparó en su atuendo, magullado y con pelos castaños como clara muestra de donde su mascota estuvo echada. Y sin tener ánimos de regresarse a su cuarto a cambiarse, Hermione hizo lo que mejor sabía realizar.

Transfiguró su traje en una cómoda blusa abrigada, largos calentadores, y los altos zapatos de gala se volvieron en deportivos.

Por unos instantes se sintió como Cenicienta luego de la media noche, sólo que sin haberse encontrado con su príncipe azul.

_Y me quité mi vestido  
que tanto te gustaba  
total me siento desnuda  
total ya no tengo nada.**  
**_

Con desgano Hermione se arrimó a la fría pared que le bloqueaba el paso, preguntándose por unos instantes en dónde se hallaría Harry. Luego sonrió irónica de sí misma por el rumbo que siempre tomaban sus pensamientos cuando no lo tenía presente.

La joven clavó sus ojos en la semipenumbra del pasadizo, siendo consciente de por primera vez desde que salió corriendo de la sala común, que la sensación de impaciencia no la abandonaba, aunque ahora tenía una mayor precisión de las causas.

Ella no estaba sola en aquel largo pasillo.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
__Y esta esquina no es mi esquina,  
y__ este amor ya no es mi amor_

Por unos instantes Hermione creyó estar errada por segunda vez en aquella noche, de que la mente, tan agitada por múltiples emociones, le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Y si así era, ahora más que nunca ella estaba consciente de lo poderosa que era su imaginación, porque los pasos que trataban de ser sigilosos no cumplían su cometido.

Identificando mejor a la horrible sensación que la había estado agobiando, Hermione se volvió bruscamente, con la varita en alto, parpadeando algunas veces para no temblar descontroladamente y sólo entonces comprendiendo el origen de esa pared.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón._

Hermione visualizó el verde y cerró los ojos, porque fue todo lo que pudo hacer en la milésima de segundos antes de sentir cómo chocaba bruscamente contra la pared que antes le había impedido seguir avanzando.

Verse reflejada en los orbes esmeraldas fue el deleite que en su mente se permitió brindar. El placer que ella sabía que nadie se enteraría.

Y fue lo último que sintió.

* * *

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
__Y esta esquina no es mi esquina  
__Y este amor ya no es mi amor._

La blanca camisa de Hermione se empapó de inmediato de un líquido rojizo que no brotaba de su cuerpo, sino que se adhería al caer sobre ella como espesas gotas de una lluvia amarga.

Y como clara muestra de que la magia ya no se desprendía de ella, sus ropas anteriormente transfiguradas regresaban a su anterior estado, el rojo líquido fundiéndose ahora en la profundidad de la tela añil.

Los dedos se entrelazaron en un diamante que caía en el escote del traje, la mente del joven deseando que, como sea, ella no hubiese siquiera sufrido la mitad de lo que él había pasado. La mano le recorrió el cuello sin calor y subió hasta quedarse en los labios fríos, delineándolos lentamente.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón._

Aferrando el cuerpo de la joven a sí mismo, comenzó a susurrarle algunas cosas. Se detuvo unos instantes al sentir el sabor acre de su propia sangre al escaparse de su cuerpo y trató de no mancharla más de lo que ya había hecho antes.

Tembloroso se secó el rostro con lo que quedaba de la destrozada manga de su traje verde y concentró su mente no en las molestias físicas que lo atacaban, sino en los finos labios que había anhelado probar durante todo el día.

Y que ahora necesitaba más que nunca.

_Y él no vino nunca..._

Sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban más a cada segundo, Harry la arrulló más en su último baile que le entregaba al mundo terrenal. Cerró los ojos, visualizando claramente el cabello ondulado de Hermione deslizándose a través del viento, e incluso sintiendo cómo ella le rodearía entonces el cuello con sus brazos.

Harry odiaba haberle fallado en esa ocasión, y odiaba más el resultado de la que se supone, era la mejor noche de su existencia. Al menos deseaba que la herida que le provocó al infeliz, que le quitó la vida a Hermione, haya sido mortal.

Arrimó su frente en la de ella, inhalando por última vez y observándola detalladamente antes de posar sus labios sobre ella, dejando sobre los mismos, lo último que le restaba de vida.

_No llegó._

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

******Reto de LPDF:** Harry-Hermione, baile, él la deja plantada, un baile juntos y un beso.


	14. Exhala

Los drabbles y retos los tomo de un foro. Lastimosamente no me atrae aún hacerlo de forma privada. Lo siento mucho, no quiero quedar mal con nadie y mis cercanos saben que puedo quedar mal millones de veces.

Propuesta de **Celestial **muy interesante. Dedicado a **paogranger** por su cumpleaños

**_

* * *

Exhala_**

**_

* * *

_**Un suspiro.

Sin saber si provino de él, o si acaso lo soltó ella. El aire cálido reboto entre sus rostros, buscando apenas un mínimo alejamiento para ingresar a sus cuerpos.

Pero parecía que respirar no les importaba.

Las manos de Harry descendieron por toda la espalda, encima de esa estorbosa blusa colegial, pero al mismo tiempo la que le evitaba pasarse del límite, aún mucho más de lo que había cruzado ahora.

Mordisquear su labio inferior era tan placentero. Ahora entendía por qué Hermione lo hacía.

Y una intrusa tenía dentro de su boca, no era que le fastidiara, pero sentirla invadir era lo más delicioso que Harry se había permitido. Con una temblorosa mano él se deslizó por esos rizos castaños, adicto cada vez más a su sabor.

_Confianza y lealtad._

¡Dios! ¡Que siga jadeando de esa manera y con gusto él renuncia a la vida! ¡Qué forma de entregarse a un beso!

¿Uno? ¿Era uno?

¿Quién lleva la cuenta? ¿Y a quién demonios le importa?

Deslizando un brazo alrededor de la fina cintura de Hermione, Harry la atrajo más hacia sí. Y por Merlín que el beso podía ser más profundo. Aún su alma vibraba más.

Temblorosamente posó sus labios en la barbilla de Hermione, en sus párpados, en sus mejillas. ¡Dios bendito, sus suspiros son música celestial!

Y no. Eran una delicia aquellas partes, pero no lo saciaban como sus labios. Aunque quien sabe si alguna vez hallará satisfacción en otro lado de su cuerpo.

Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano se atreva a averiguarlo.

Y volvió a su boca. Hermione encantada de recibirlo, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de él, haciendo que Harry se recostara en la pared y lentamente se deslizara al suelo, con ella entre sus brazos.

Con una actividad así nadie sufriría de claustrofobia, adiós al temor a la oscuridad.

Bendita sea su lengua, bendita sea toda ella.

¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Hay que respirar.

Apenas abriendo los ojos, tratando de enfocar el rostro de Hermione, Harry sonrió, provocando en ella la misma acción.

Benditas sean las vacaciones de Navidad. Bendito sea Snape. Bendito armario del cuarto de Harry. Que Draco se case con Ginny, y Nagini se atragante con Voldemort.

Hermione descendió su rostro sobre el de Harry. Y él ya estaba listo, esperándola.

Volvieron a suspirar.

**Fin del proyecto.

* * *

**Y el drabble proponía: **Harry-Hermione-encerrados-cuarto-obscuro** (No lemon qué crueldad XDD)

Saludos,

Hikari


	15. Conexión

**

* * *

**

Conexión

* * *

Él lo reconoció al instante. Él supo cuál era esa sensación.

El entorno desaparecía, la música se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, las risas mal disimuladas se iban perdiendo a lo largo del inmenso salón.

Lily soltó un suspiro, casi sin darse cuenta, casi sin desearlo.

_Él lo sabía. _Y la risa que James soltó fue como un canto celestial para ella. Y ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta. Sus manos firmes y grandes envolvieron las de ella, y a pesar de la seda de los guantes que cubrían los finos dedos de Lily, James sintió la suavidad de su piel.

La joven percibió que sus mejillas adquirían el color de su cabello, y él se dio cuenta al instante, como si todo James Potter estuviese sincronizado para percibir lo que ella siente. Lily quería echarse a llorar de la vergüenza ante tal descubrimiento.

Y, como reafirmación de esto último, James dejó de reír. De inmediato sus ojos castaños la miraron como desde siempre, con ganas de declararla suya, orgulloso de poseer tan preciada joya esmeralda, pero James canalizó mejor sus actitudes. Porque así fue cómo la conquistó, _y él se había dado cuenta. _Y James había reído, viendo cumplido lo que él siempre anheló, prácticamente al final del sexto curso.

James tomó las manos de Lily, y apenas las acarició con sus labios. La voz le salió extrañamente ronca para alguien que ya sabía lo que a ella le estaba pasando.

_-¿Me concedes esta pieza?_

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, este gesto enjugando sus lágrimas. Ella comprendió lo que él quería hacer.

Y sus manos envolvieron las de él.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Drabble existente gracias a **harryyher **(amo ese nick) así que gustó, ella es la culpable.


	16. Suspiro

**

* * *

Suspiro

* * *

  
**

El aire ingresó a los pulmones, casi demorándose una eternidad en salir, pero tan sutilmente como la caricia de una seda.

Luego de esto, los blancos dientes se aferrarían con fuerza al labio inferior, quizá por manía, tal vez por evitar soltar lo inconfesable, probablemente por el esfuerzo de no soltar un suspiro notorio.

Y ella llevaba ya muchos años practicando en esto.

Al principio suspiraba por cansancio de esa eterna pelea. Su mente diciendo no y un millón de veces no. Pero su corazón le contradecía, latiendo aceleradamente, desbocando sus pensamientos hacia él.

Y la mente con el eterno discurso de _«es tu mejor amigo, no puedes verlo de otra manera, te estás volviendo loca al discutir conmigo» _El corazón le golpeaba el pecho, como reclamando salir de su prisión para irse con él. La mente insistía en apartarse, pero sus pasos parecían guiados por su corazón.

Y Hermione se quedó junto a Harry. A pesar de verlo interesado en otras chicas, aún cuando notaba en su mirada un anhelo de _«por siempre juntos»_ que no incluía a Hermione Granger.

¿El argumento de su lado analítico? Costumbre. Harry prácticamente fue su primer amigo verdadero, real y que no era un libro.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía menos agotamiento mental cuando dejó de pensar y luchar. Era más fácil enfadarse con Ron y llevarle la contraria hasta el fin del mundo que seguir negándose a sí misma que no se estaba enamorando de Harry.

Cuando finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos, Hermione estuvo feliz por una temporada, respirando paz y teniendo un largo viaje al mundo de Morfeo por ocho horas consecutivas e ininterrumpidas.

Hasta que apareció _«ella»_ y quizá si supiese su identidad, estuviese tranquila.

Pero Harry debía mantenerlo como secreto de estado mágico. Se negaba a decírselo. Más bien, negaba que le estuviese pasando otra vez.

Hermione se inquietaba por ello. En este caso no sirve ello de una mentira mil veces dicha se vuelve realidad. Hermione lo comprobó en carne propia.

Y ella ya veía venir el día en que Harry se aparte de su lado, cuando admita que siente algo por aquella afortunada.

Si tan sólo Hermione supiese quien es ella. Quizá podría tasarla, como lo hizo en anteriores ocasiones, y decirse constantemente cuán poco faltaría para que acabase.

Aunque la mirada de Harry ahora era reflexiva, sumiéndose en profundas meditaciones, llegando incluso a ignorar los comentarios maliciosos de McLaggen sobre su desempeño en Quidditch.

Hermione daba su brazo derecho, sin temor a perderlo, por afirmar que Harry andaba pensando en su nuevo amor. Uno más profundo, sincero.

Uno que probablemente no tenga final.

Y la época de calma de Hermione llegó a su fin.

En días anteriores Hermione había notado su semblante decidido, como si Harry estuviese dispuesto a enfrentarse a miles de colacuernos húngaros por una sonrisa de su misteriosa muchacha.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión que era tiempo de apartarse. Lentamente, para que Harry no se diese cuenta, aunque él anda tan impregnado en aquella afortunada que seguramente jamás se percataría de la ausencia de Hermione en su vida.

Era lo mejor.

Quizá conocer nuevas personas, como a aquel misterioso chico que le deja una nota entre sus libros de Aritmancia, en la que le confiesa tantas sensaciones hermosas que la hacen sonrojarse de tan sólo recordarlas.

Un muchacho ingenuo, pensaba Hermione, porque no puede estar enamorado de ella si jamás han cruzado palabra alguna.

Hermione debía conocerlo, al menos para calmar a su lado ansioso de conocer. Porque en honor a la verdad, por ello esperaba con ansias su siguiente pergamino, en el cual establecería el día y la hora del encuentro.

Pero antes de hacerlo, Hermione debía arreglar su asunto llamado Harry Potter.

Hermione se estiró en su sitio, cerrando el libro de ejercicios de Aritmancia, que extrañamente se estaba llenando de puras haches. Mentalmente ella bendecía al borrador mágico.

Sus ojos se posaron en Harry, quien estaba recostado en su asiento, tomando una pequeña siesta luego de su obligada sesión de estudios en «Pociones Complejas VII Nivel» si acaso no quería reprobar la materia.

- ¿Harry? - Hermione le llamó para verificar si estaba despierto o no.

Él no respondió.

Y por primera vez en su existencia, Hermione dejó que su suspiro sea audible.

Hermione sonrió, siendo totalmente consciente de su amor por él, en especial por el dolor en su pecho, que extrañamente le alegraba sentir.

Pudiendo estar equivocada, Hermione relacionó esa sensación con la misma de cuando dejas que un ser querido se vaya de viaje, para que su futuro y sus ideales se concreten. No puedes evitar el dolor de la partida, pero es lo mejor.

Y era hora para ella de emprender un nuevo rumbo, sin Harry.

Aún así, dolía.

- ¿Harry? - volvió a decir Hermione, queriendo cerciorarse del profundo sueño del joven. Casi al instante, ella se aclaró la voz para que no le saliese chillona - Tal vez esto te parezca una cobardía, Harry, pero es lo único en que puedo sostenerme.

Ella le examinó para verificar si despertaba o no. El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba al igual que antes, pausado, calmado, tranquilo. Su cabello azabache seguía desordenado, como desde siempre.

Hermione se restregó el sueño de los ojos. Aún tenía veinticuatro páginas de Aritmancia por resolver, y Harry le tentaba con dormir.

Quizá un descanso no le vendría mal.

_- Harry... - _susurró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, pero dejando de hacerlo casi al instante, puede que nunca más tenga una oportunidad como esta_ - Harry... yo te amo._

Las palabras le salieron desde lo profundo de su ser, sin adornos, simples y directas. Hermione sonrió ante su cobarde confesión, aunque sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Ella suspiró otra vez, intentando calmarse. No deseaba respuesta alguna, por ello lo hizo de esta forma.

Empujando el libro de ejercicios de Aritmancia, Hermione se recostó en la mesa, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, saboreando la agridulce sensación de paz y despedida, dejando de pensar si acaso él la escuchó o no.

Instantes después, la mano derecha de Harry buscó entre sus túnicas un pedazo de pergamino, verificó que el hechizo de cambio de letra se mantuviese, para al momento colocarlo entre las primeras páginas de un libro que estaba en la mesa.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**Propuesta de **Monik,** en la que refería a una confesión de parte de Hermione, creyendo que él no la escucha, pero él lo hace. ¡¡Es de lo más precioso que he tenido la oportunidad de inspirarme!!


	17. En la nada

**

* * *

**

En la nada

* * *

¿Qué día es?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido?

Y honestamente ¿A alguien le interesa?

Harry creyó que transcurrió una eternidad desde que se vio reflejado en los orbes castaños.

Y su corazón recalcó con sus mil latidos por minuto que así debe ser, eternamente, haciéndole doler el pecho al joven pero al mismo tiempo afirmando que dejará de latir si ahora comete la estupidez de dejarla ir.

No lo soportaría. No lo resistiría. No lo permitiría.

Sintiendo miedo de hasta inspirar una bocanada de aire, él levantó las temblorosas manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas de Hermione, dejando más que claro sus intenciones.

Si Hermione no lo evitaba, mal por ella, bien por su propia paz mental.

Instintivamente Hermione cerró sus ojos, y aguantó la respiración.

Harry jamás había tenido una indirecta tan directa. Y aunque no fuese el número uno en Aritmancia, tampoco era tan estúpido como para rechazarla.

Fue cuando los labios del joven aprisionaron el inferior de ella, recordando entonces cómo respirar, transmitiéndoselo a ella. El corazón dejó de latir, para volver a golpearle el pecho con más fuerza.

Y a él le gustaba.

Como nunca antes en su existencia, Harry usó todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar los labios de Hermione, una vez, dos veces, montones de veces más, sabiéndose desde ya adicto a su sabor y suavidad.

Y encantándose con la explosión de alegría que estallaba en su alma, envolviendo en esa plena felicidad a Hermione.

Harry descubrió que amaba tanto besarla como acariciar con sus labios los de ella sonrientes. También descubrió que más que nunca sus destinos estaban fusionados tomando rumbo hacia un mismo sendero, sea cual fuese.

Hermione sintió escalofríos en su piel cuando Harry deslizó sus dedos alrededor del rostro de ella, rozando su barbilla para terminar enlazándose en sus bucles. Y guiada por una sensación de bienestar deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, dejando que la boca masculina la poseyera, entregándole su alma, sin exigir nada, y recibiendo todo de él.

Ambos aman los complementos y los rompecabezas perfectamente encajados.

Harry arrimó su frente a la de ella, intentando que todo el oxígeno del mundo entrase en sus pulmones.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, cuestionando en silencio sobre el tiempo y el momento.

Harry pareció pensarlo medio segundo. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia sus labios demostrándole qué tanto le importa el mundo.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**

Drabble solicitado por **Caelius** con unas magníficas ideas altera-neuronas-Harmony. (Gracias por ello)

Saludos,

Hikari


	18. H

* * *

**H**

* * *

Huir no es siempre la solución a los problemas, es solamente darle una vuelta inmensa, es sacarte temporalmente la presión, para que vuelva recargada.

Es la vía de escape de los cobardes.

Es lo que siempre pensé, y en base a esto tomé decisiones, incluso hasta llegando a la paranoia de consultar e investigar en los libros cuando algo se iba de mi alcance.

Antes de darme cuenta que siempre estaba huyendo.

De él. De lo que él me hace sentir.

Pero en estos momentos, cuando sus dedos están haciendo círculos en la palma de mi mano, compartiendo el aliento, sintiendo su mano perderse en la maraña castaña a la que llamo cabello, me doy cuenta que la mayor ironía en mi vida es que media humanidad piensa que he escapado, cuando justamente he hecho todo lo contario.

La verdad no me interesa lo que ellos crean.

Quiero gritar su nombre, más sus labios no me permiten nada más que reconocer los suyos, y no es que esté ansiosa de decirlo todo, Harry sabe más que nadie lo que pasa por mi mente. Y lo entiende a la perfección porque él también siente igual.

Los vocablos son innecesarios.

Le he entregado mi existencia, mi alma y mi cuerpo sin exigirle nada a cambio, y Harry me ha dado todo lo de él sin decirme una sola palabra.

Y no nos importan los demás. No sé nada antes de él y estoy completamente segura que luego de esta _plática_ apenas recordaré mi propio nombre.

Amo que nuestras almas se comuniquen de esta manera.

Amo a Harry Potter más de de lo que las palabras puedan explicar.

Él me ama de igual manera.

Y siento que la palabra _amor_ es nada comparado a lo que sentimos.

Por unos momentos creo tener la libertad de decir algo, pues los labios de Harry están recorriendo mi rostro, pero la forma pausada en que me besa, sabiéndose dueño de mi tiempo, hace que mi cerebro se desconecte del habla. Sólo atino a expresarle sin palabras lo dichosa que me siento entre sus brazos.

En un momento Harry levanta mi rostro, para que nuestras miradas se encuentren. Me veo reflejada en el verde de sus ojos y en ellos solamente vislumbro nuestro futuro, juntos.

También comprendí que él ve en los míos la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarnos a todos los que se oponen a nuestra relación. ¡Como si ellos tuviesen opción a elegir!

Sonreímos.

Esta vez me encargo de acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios. No me llevó mucho tiempo, Harry también se acercó a mí.

Al parecer habíamos pensado en lo mismo.

Otra vez.

* * *

**Fin del proyecto**

**Drabble pedido por Cammiel en el cual solicita que ya-sabemos-quienes han escapado, se han declarado. POV de uno de ellos. Una genial idea. **


	19. 2 en 1

* * *

**Palabra: **Agridulce  
**Proyecto:** Vida/Muerte  
**Límite: **400 palabras. Usadas 355 sin contar el título.

_«Estoy aquí... y tú no...»_

Harry sacudió la cabeza, con un poco de brusquedad mientras la sensación iba deslizándose por doceava vez por todo su cuerpo.

_«Respira, aún respira.»_

Se obligó a pensar en ello una y otra vez mientras volvía a recorrer con sus labios la piel salada de su rostro, aún herida y polvorosa.

_«Tú no puedes...»_

Los pensamientos de Harry se quedaron estancados al ver a Hermione sonreír a pesar de su estado. Pero sin aún abrir los ojos. Ella soltó un largo suspiro que fue una agonía para Harry. Ese podía ser su último aliento.

_«...morir entre mis brazos»_

Cuando Harry completó la frase, la realidad cayó tan profundamente que hizo un inmenso hueco en su alma.

Estaba desolado ante la idea de "no más Hermione" en su existencia. Era una perspectiva tan terrible como solitaria; pero al mismo tiempo no quería que ella pasase por una situación similar, y también se sentía extrañamente calmado que los últimos instantes Hermione lo pase entre sus brazos. Y ella parecía pensar, de cierta manera, algo similar.

Por eso Hermione sonreía.

Harry devolvió el gesto, saboreando lo agridulce de la vida en sus propias lágrimas deslizándose por su piel para caer sobre la de ella. La vio estremecerse, y lo único que pensó fue en devolverle la felicidad que ella le brindó.

Hermione respiró a través de Harry, sus labios siendo acariciados por los de él, los masculinos dedos haciendo círculos en el dorso de ella.

Harry murmuró sin voz tantas palabras para los oídos de ella, entre cada beso expresaba muchas cosas, las que por cobardía, ceguera y estupidez calló. Vio a Hermione relajarse entre sus brazos y sonreír. Para otros esto es un completo mensaje encriptado, para Harry significa frases completas y lógicas hablando en su mente.

Harry lo entendió.

Tragando incertidumbre y felicidad, Harry deseaba que llegase así. La ama tanto que prefiere ser él quien pase la agonía de verla desfallecer entre sus brazos y brindarle la calma posible, aún sabiendo que una parte de él se morirá con ella.

La mano de él fue aprisionada por la de ella.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

**Palabra: **Carisma

**Proyecto: **Thorn & Buck (Qué original xD)  
**Límite: **400 palabras. Usadas 318.

_«¿Qué tiene él?»_

La pregunta la invadió en el momento menos preciso. Los orbes verdes se encontraron con los castaños, y al instante ella detectó un tic nervioso en el párpado izquierdo.

Él deslizó una mano por su melena negra, un gesto que en tiempos anteriores la irritaba terriblemente... pero ahora... esa noche... ella descubrirá cuál es el placer de aquella manía, además de otros.

Su cabello indomable se notaba tan suave, tan brillante y le antojaba una selva desconocida, ansiada de ser explorada. Su barbilla firme en otras ocasiones, estaba temblorosa ahora, sus ojos tan profundos y brillantes a través de las gafas, muchas veces mirándola con deseo, haciéndola ruborizarse como una niña de 5 años siendo descubierta en plena travesura. Ahí, junto a ella estaba el hombre que ha escogido como padre de sus hijos.

- Admira todo lo que gustes, mi vida, pero responde - dijo James con firmeza a pesar de lo poco masculina que le salió la voz. Él carraspeó al instante y soltó de inmediato una risita mientras volvía sus ojos hacia la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas que le había robado el corazón.

Lily sonrió con ganas, deseando que todos sus descendientes hereden ese carisma de James... y claro está, la prudencia de ella.

Aunque quien sabe. Probablemente todos sus hijos sean igual de irracionales que el padre, y necesitarán siempre de una buena chica que los aterrice o los impulse según la necesidad.

La joven sonrió con ganas. Será interesante ver el proceso de ello, ver cómo cada uno de sus descendientes encontraba la felicidad. Ya imaginaba a un chico Potter Evans matándose los sesos en descubrir lo que siente por aquella muchacha que siempre tenga metida la nariz en un libro (porque se enamorará de una chica inteligente, está en las neuronas y hormonas Potter)

- Sí, lo acepto como esposo.

Y el hombre frente a ellos, bendijo la unión.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *


	20. Confesión

* * *

Otro drabble de menos de 500 palabras sobre ya-saben-quienes. Los amamos y muy juntos.

* * *

**Palabra: Confesión  
Título: Silencios**

* * *

_Podría pasarse toda la vida observándola, y no reclamaría al destino._

Harry deslizó una temblorosa mano por los mechones castaños, dejando que los bucles se enredaran en sus dedos, sintiendo su suavidad, maravillándose con su sedosidad, analizando por millonésima vez lo que aquel cabello castaño enmarcaba y afirmando para sí mismo por la misma cantidad de veces que Dios por algo es el Creador.

Sabe lo que hace al no hacer de Hermione Jane Granger Puckle solamente físico, o solamente cerebro, o solamente tenacidad, o solamente confianza, o solamente entrega, o solamente... El joven sonrió levemente. Eran demasiados _«solamente»_ para describirla y ninguno le hacía verdadera justicia.

Los párpados de Hermione se movieron ligeramente. Harry deslizó un dedo por el rostro de ella, sintiéndolo maravillas dentro de su propio ser al rozar sus pieles, descubriendo el paraíso terrenal al verla sonreír entre sueños, sabiéndose causante de aquella felicidad.

Harry vio como los labios de Hermione se abrían y murmuraban un par de sílabas. Ella ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno, pero ver cómo decía su nombre aún antes de despertarse, le hacía pensar que todo lo vivido, con injusticias y desdichas, estaba saldado con estos instantes con ella.

Pero el destino le aguardaba emociones más intensas e indescriptibles al joven. Verse reflejado en los orbes castaños, descubrir en ellos solamente a Harry James Potter Evans, no _«El niño que vivió»_ no _«El Elegido»_ no _«El que derrotó a ya-sabes-quien»_, simplemente él, con sus virtudes y defectos, sin añadiduras innecesarias y generalmente falsas.

Porque Hermione lo conocía, tanto, de tal manera, que a Harry le resultaba inconcebible vivir sin ella a su lado, como amiga, como amante, como mujer.

_Como su complemento._

Harry deslizó dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Hermione, no pudiendo (y honestamente ni queriendo) evitar que la dicha pura y plena se reflejase en su rostro.

La confesión salió silenciosamente en esa conexión de miradas.

_Harry Potter está enamorado de Hermione Granger._

Los labios del joven bajaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella, dejando que la ola cálida le recorriera todo el cuerpo y le llegue hasta el mismo centro de su ser.

_Hermione Granger está enamorada de Harry Potter._

Las manos de la castaña se deslizaron por el cuello de Harry, deslizándose por la melena azabache, abriendo más los labios, dándole la bienvenida, dejando que se refugie en los mismos, teniendo a cambio y sin pedirlo, todo de él, entregándose de igual manera.

_Y es para siempre._

**Fin del proyecto**

Solicitado por **janepotter** par LPDF. Mi inspiración te lo agradece enormemente.


	21. Untitled

Perspectiva de un personaje sobre otros dos. No sé si esto provoque risa xDD algunos ya lo leyeron en LPDF hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había posteado acá. Otro drabble Harmony para el fandom.

**

* * *

**

**Untitled**

* * *

_Voy a vomitar._

¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez un ósculo entre una babosa carnívora y un escarbato? Esto es bastante similar.

Es más romántico ver a una acromántula abrazándose al calamar gigante. Y de seguro que saldrá una criatura inteligente y atractiva en comparación con la que seguramente procrearán estos…dos...

¡Argh!

Demonios.

Prefiero pasar un año en San Mungo o hasta servir de sujeto-prueba para ese guardabosque incompetente y sus animales destroza-humanos a seguir pasando aquí.

Y seguro que «estos» vienen haciendo «esto» desde hace tiempo atrás. Por ello la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. Es obvia la estupidez que los envuelve.

Me pregunto cuánto demoraré en asfixiarme si me echo la almohada a la cabeza y me niego a respirar el mismo aire que estos individuos. Le mandaré al imbécil de San-Potter la cuenta de mi analista mental mágico. Y todavía con la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger... es que esto es no tener estómago.

¿Por qué demonios no morí? ¿Por qué esa estúpida niña tuvo que salvarme la vida?

Diantres… esta va a ser una larga noche.

Y Draco Malfoy pasó toda la noche en la enfermería teniendo _«pesadillas»_ sobre seres de cabello negro, castaño, ondulado, rebelde, de orbes verdes, castaños… y las millones de combinaciones que existen en esto.

**Fin del proyecto

* * *

**

Este proyecto se me había escapado xDD Publicado en un grandioso foro en Nov 23 2007, 08:21 AM, gracias a la idea de azaak quien solicitó «un beso entre Harry y Hermione desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona»

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


	22. Silencio

* * *

**Silencio**

* * *

No había que ser genio para darse cuenta.

_Harry James Potter Evans estaba enamorado._

Con la pequeña cucharita, Hermione dio otra vuelta al humeante líquido en la taza, sin poder evitar esa sensación de miedo que se extendía por todo su pecho. Inconscientemente se preguntaba cuánto tiempo demoraría su amigo en contárselo o invitarla a la boda, lo primero que sucediera.

La joven alzó la mirada, encontrándose por una milésima de segundo con los orbes verdes que al instante parecieron encontrar interesante la base de la mesa. El aire se negó en ingresar al cuerpo de Hermione.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione pensó que estaba comportándose de manera absurda. Ella debía sentirse feliz por Harry, desearle lo mejor, anhelar que la chica no lo lastime, que le dé la felicidad y estabilidad que él tanto necesita, la familia que él tanto anhela.

_Egoísta._

Así se sentía Hermione, y no era porque alguien sin rostro había atrapado el corazón del joven Potter, no piensen mal. Ella lo quiere, aún sin decidirse de qué manera. _Es sólo que... pues..._

Hermione dio un sorbo a la taza, dejando que el sabor del café inundara su ser y al mismo tiempo aclarara sus pensamientos.

_Harry se estaba apartando de ella._

_Y eso la hería._

No deseando pensar en el por qué de aquel punzante sentimiento, Hermione volvió sus ojos al reloj que portaba en su muñeca izquierda, aceleró en un par de sorbos su café, y fingió una prisa que no tenía.

_–Ha sido un gusto estar contigo un momento, Harry –_ dijo la joven Granger, su voz temblorosa tratando de ocultar sus temores al haber pasado más de media hora en compañía de él, completamente en un denso silencio, cuando en tiempos anteriores ambos podían perfectamente envolverse en a otro mundo entre diálogos y pensamientos similares.

Los ojos del joven la miraron brevemente, asintiendo por menos tiempo, sus pensamientos volando de inmediato hacia _ella_. Hermione podía saberlo, sin temor a equivocarse. Ellos siempre se comunicaron con miradas, y la de Harry ahora estaba envuelta en muchos enigmas, imposibles de descifrar para Granger.

Él no se percató de la débil sonrisa de Hermione, ni de sus ojos castaños brillantes.

–Nos vemos – se despidió Hermione, sonándole a pura mentira esas dos palabras.

Las palabras penetraron lentamente en el cerebro de Harry, una sensación extraña asfixiándolo, golpeándolo incansablemente.

Él volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia la mesa de madera, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_Patético._

Harry sonrió, sin ganas. Desde hace tiempo atrás que a sus labios no se asomaba una risita de verdad.

_Otra cita más en completo silencio._

¿Valor? ¿Qué demonios es eso? El significado de aquella palabra no existe, no cuando eres incapaz de confesarle a aquella persona,_ que es exasperante, irritante, llena de tantos defectos que la vuelven perfecta a tus ojos, _ que no puedes seguirla viendo como una simple amiga. Aunque con Hermione nunca algo ha sido simple.

Y él no puede decírselo.

El destino se mofa en su cara

Harry James Potter está enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger, y es incapaz de decírselo.

Y lo más curioso es que _parece_ que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Aún cuando no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Pero el amor idiotiza a los seres humanos, y eso eran los dos.

_Par de idiotas._

_**Fin del proyecto**_

_**

* * *

**_Es lo que me entregó la musa, otro mini-oneshot sobre mi pareja predilecta en el fandom potteriano. Sé que tengo siglos sin aparecerme por aquí, pero para bien o para mal, _Harmony_ late en mis venas.

¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón verdecito y me dejas review n-n


End file.
